


A Bounty Hunter, A Ninja and a Small Techno-organic

by noose_lion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Dysfunctional Family, Kidnapping, Road Trips, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose_lion/pseuds/noose_lion
Summary: Sari is missing.Unfortunately, like the prick he is Sentinel has banned Team Prime from doing anything to search for her. Optimus won't let that stop him, so he calls in a favor.That favor takes form in the services of a pair of highly skilled Bounty Hunters. Two highly antisocial Bounty Hunters, who have issues.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Lockdown/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A Bounty Hunter, A Ninja and a Small Techno-organic

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp this has been sitting in my mind (and files) for quite awhile. Let's see where this goes...

"What do you mean we can't continue looking for her?!"

Sentinel sneered. " Exactly what I said Optimus, we can't. We don't have the resources to go searching for one missing techno-organic."

"Sari. Is. A. Missing. YOUNGLING! Sentinel-" 

" Sentinel Magnus, Optimus. And you should remember that." Sentinel interrupted sticking a condescending finger in the Prime's face. 

Optimus frowned opening his mouth to continue, Sentinel talked over him. " The final answer is no Optimus. I'm Magnus and I said no, we are NOT wasting resources on a measly techno-organic. And that is an order, if I see you or any of your team continuing the investigation I'll have you all court-martialed. "

Point made Sentinel spun around and stomped out of the room.

" Well that was a fragging horrible move, even for him." 

With on last glare at the door Sentinel retreated through, Optimus turned with a sigh, not being able to help but agree with Bumblebee. Rubbing the bridge of his olfac wearily, Optimus looked to the other four mechs in the room, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Ratchet ( his team).

Bulkhead shifted worriedly, " Boss-bot we can't just sit around and do nothing, Sari is out their somewhere, someone has had to have taken her."

"I totally agree with you big mech, but Sentinel is going to be watching us like a cyber-hawk." Jazz said smoothly, patting the green bot comfortingly on the shoulder.

"And that moron threatened to court-martial us if he catches us doing anything trying to find Sari." Ratchet grumbled.

Everyone seemed to look to Optimus who was halfway ignoring them, deep in thought. He smiled. " That's why no one on are team will be doing the searching."

" That's all good and swell Prime, but who else is going to look for her?" Bumblebee asked incredulously.

Optimus looked to Ratchet with a smirk, " I think it's time to call in that favor." Ratchet frowned.

"Favor? What favor?" Bumblebee bounced up and down on the tips of his peds curiously.

He was ingnored.

Optimus continued smirking at Ratchet, " come on I know you have his comm number."

"Yeah, for medical emergencies!"

"Come on Ratchet he promised me one favor for getting that bounty on them lowered. How else would I comm him?"

" If we use that comm number, he might change it and then our one contact with him his gone!"

The Prime and medic continued their argument leaving everyone else in the dark, till finally Optimus snapped an odd emotion present in hit optics. " Yeah, but this is Sari! He needs to know, he cares for her just as much as us!"

Ratchet froze... "Fine."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That hit was good if your this worked up." Prowl purred as he was forcefully sat on the console, his rumbling partner wedging himself between his thighs.

" It was ok," Lockdown drawled hook skirting down his petite partner's side.

Prowl shuddered. " Just ok was it?" (Personally Prowl thought their latest mission had gone quite swell. )

"Well..." Lockdown bit down on the ninja-bot's neck. 

Prowl groaned appreciatively reaching up to stroke the bigger mech's neck spikes in retaliation. "Lockdown-"

Aforementioned mech just growled pushing even closer. Rolling his optics behind his visor Prowl smirked stopping the brutish hunter short. " Someone's calling."

The ship's communicator chimed. 

Lockdown blinked, " Wha?"

Prowl chuckled. " That's the third time it's rang," was his simple answer to his partner's unspoken question. 

" Uggh, slag timing." Lockdown stepped back reluctantly allowing just enough room for his tiny partner to slip off the console and turn around. 

" I would have to agree." 

Prowl reached forward to except the comm call. Prowl realized in hindsight that he probably should have read the comm identification.

"Prowl."

Said mech tensed, visor whiting out at the edges, " Optimus." 

"I'm calling in that favor..."


End file.
